Things That Don't Belong To You
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Izaya has intruded on hr morning and then she loses her key! Oh how will she survive...wait...what's that Izaya? IzayaxOC


"Ahhh, Ikebukero is great in the mornings!" I threw my had out the window and let my long brown hair flow freely in the wind. My blue eyes scanned the flurry of people several stories below me. Occasionally I would see someone that I knew. There was Simon, speaking with his famous accent and practically begging people to at least try Russia Sushi.

"Come! Come on over to Russia Sushi! It good I promise you no die!" He said while handing a flier to a nice lady with a baby stroller. She smiled up at him and entered the restaurant. Alright Simon!

Then on the other hand, a trashcan could be seen as it was hurled at some poor man dressed in a business suit. Shizuo, the angry blonde and one of my best friends, walked over to him while Tom shook his head. His was hand resting on top of his head and probably trying to massage out the oncoming headache. I felt a very large sweat drop form from Shizuos violent actions. It was then that I noticed someone was waving at me from down below on the street corner.

"Oh, Hi Celty! Hi Shinra!" I yelled down to them. Whether they actually heard me or not was a complete mystery to me. All I know is that Shinra shouted something up to me and was then smacked hard on the head by Celty.

I laughed to myself and covered my mouth with my hand. "I really do love those two."

I felt something suddenly grip my sides and it shouted loudly in my ear, scaring the living daylights out of me. "And so do I!"

I quickly spun around to see those violet-red eyes staring into my own mischievously. "Oh Izaya! Don't do that! You scared me to death!" I scolded through my panicked state, giving him a swat on the chest while I was at it. I almost hit my head on the window seal from it! And that my friends wouldn't have been pretty at all.

"I love sneaking up on you my dear Mariah. It makes my day!" He gave me a sly smirk and then twirled down on the couch after kicking off his shoes. I could only roll my eyes at him and his….weirdness…

"Shut up." It was then I noticed something odd about all this. Just how did he get into my apartment anyway? My LOCKED apartment? "Hey Izaya?"

After he had gotten his shoes off and was on the couch, he apparently thought that it would be nice to watch some TV, so he did. He scanned through the channels with a bored look on his face. To him, there was nothing interesting on.

"Yes my dear?" He answered nonchalantly.

I went over and stood in front of the TV, blocking his view completely. "Izaya how did you even get into my apartment?" My tone was stern and I placed my hands on my hips, trying to look as menacing as I possibly could. But it was morning, I looked a wreck and I yawned halfway through. Oh yea, that was as menacing as a kitten.

"Maybe it's because I found a key underneath your mat. You really should think of a better hiding spot for something as valuable as this." He pulled out a small silver key from his back pocket and dangled it in front of my face.

"Hey, I need that! Give it back!" I said while making an attempt in trying to get back the key. I didn't want him to just waltz in whenever he felt like it! Goodness only knows what he would be able to do. "Give it back Izaya!"

He had stood up from the couch and raised his arm above his head, teasing me on my shortness. "What's the matter Mariah? Are you too short to reach it?" I gave him a glare and stood still for a moment. Being only 5'1 and him being up there around 5'9 was a tad of a problem for me.

_Alright Izaya, if that's how you want to play then so be it._

In one swift movement I had jumped up on the couch and lunged at him in a desperate attempt to regain what was once mine. I felt both of our bodies go back and he hit the floor kind of hard, knocking his head a bit. At least I landed on him, something kind of soft.

My head had ended up on his chest while one of his hands rested on my lower back. I pulled my head up, small blush adorning my face, and looked all around.

"That hurt my dear." Izaya said while using his other hand to rub the small bump on the back of his head.

I also groaned and pushed up from him with my hands. I stood up and popped my back; you'd be amazed at how much better it made me feel. I looked down to Izaya and noticed that he was still on the ground, just laying there without a care in the world.

"Ok Izaya. Give it back. I'm serious now." I said while offering him a hand. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he almost didn't want to accept my offer. But he did and I, through many trials and errors, was able to hoist him back up upon his feet.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have a clue on where your key went." He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to 'look' around my apartment.

"Are you saying that you lost my key? The key to my apartment? Do you have an idea what would happen if someone found it on the street and—"I stopped talking and turned my head slowly to the open window of my apartment. No…it couldn't have.

"I see that you're thinking what I think you're thinking. You think that your precious key has flown out the window haven't you?" He walked, well rather skipped, over to my window and stuck his head out, looking down. "And it turns out your right! There it is on the street."

I felt my heart drop. "What!" I rushed over and pushed him to the side, but for some reason I never saw it. I didn't even see it glint in the light so how in the world is he? He claims that he sees it as clear as day!

I began to go toward the door, planning on getting that key before anyone else did, but was stopped abruptly in my tracks by none other than Izaya himself. He had maneuvered himself between the door and I in a snug fit.

"Izaya move, I really need to go get that you know." I said while trying to push him out of the way. I had shoved him on his sides out of the way and he in turn grabbed my hands and brought me along with him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I asked amazed by his actions. It was so unlike him.

We stood together in the middle of my living room in a pose that would signify to most that we were about to waltz. What the heck is wrong with this man? He held my right hand in his while his left rested on my hip. My other was on his shoulder and he began to move in small circles.

"Izaya, are you honestly going to dance without any music? Besides, when did you learn to waltz anyway?"

He twirled me around and brought me back to him, pushing me hard against his chest. I blushed bright red and prayed to everything I believed in that he didn't notice. But like always, he did. And he made it his mission to tease me about it.

"Oh have I embarrassed poor Mariah? I must say it's very amusing to see the reactions of humans. Especially your reactions. They interest and amuse me the most." He whispered into my ear. The breathe from his ghosted across the shell of my ear and caused my body to do a full on shiver.

He noticed of course and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist and refusing to let me go. Not that I wasn't minding it's just that I'm not use to these kinds of things.

"What are you doing Izaya?" I said as my hands rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his black shirt.

"You shivered. I'm merely warming you up. That's what you want right?" He had leaned his head down and rested it in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply as he did so. My eyes shot wide open as I felt the softest touch upon my skin. It made me jump.

"Interesting. Very Interesting, my dear." He commented. He once again placed another butterfly kiss on my neck and I could feel the heat radiating from myself. I must have looked like a traffic light.

He began to walk backwards until his back was at the door. He pulled away from me and began to twist the doorknob. "I do have one more thing before I leave though."

I was about to ask what he could possibly have when my question was answered very quickly. His lips were so soft and gentle, unlike his personality at certain times. I felt my eyes slide shut as I got into the kiss, never wanting it to end. He parted my lips and at that moment, I felt something kind of hard pass through. He pulled away from me and gave me one last peck on the forehead.

"Well, I hope to see you later tonight Mariah!" With that he turned the knob and went out the door. I on the other hand was fidgeting with whatever he had slid into my mouth. I absolutely blushed at the thought of our kiss. It was so unexpected but…I can't wait for it to happen again.

I spit out the offending object and there in my hand rested a small silver key. The key to my apartment. I smile to myself and gripped the key in my hand. My free hand pulled out something from my pocket and I let it dangle in front of my eyes.

I gave off a laugh as I said. "Now I wonder how long it'll take before he notices that his cell phone is missing."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. And like I said before…I couldn't wait.


End file.
